Tir Nan Og
Tir Nan Og is a small island off the coast of Ireland not marked on any map that is home of the Earth Fairies. Info Tir Nan Og is the capital of the Earth Fairies and was as well a sovereign kingdom in ancient times. All the Major Fairies and other Fairy Queens, like Diana - Queen of the Amazon Fairies - and Aurora - Queen of the Arctic Fairies, of Earth take orders from the Fairy High Queen of Tir Nan Og, except, till some extent, Sibylla who, as Fairy of Justice, has to remain neutral and treat friends and enemies, and Good and Evil people all as being equal and cannot take sides. The fact that even Fairies of Tir Nan Og, under Morgana's direct orders, are not allowed to enter her cave when she has provided shelter to the Wizards of the Black Circle confirms that Tir Nan Og's power has limitations there as it is a sacred place, even if Nebula, due in her hunger for revenge, even proposed to attack and destroy Sibylla's Cave to be able to punish the Wizards, though Morgana was against this. According to Morgana, Tir Nan Og was, before the arrival of Ogron and his Wizards, a wonderful realm located between the Magic Dimension and the human world (now the non-magical Earth), with magnificent buildings and sceneries and the Earth Fairies had contacts with all the other magical realms at this time. Later when the Wizards of the Black Circle started hunting the Earth Fairies, they used the island itself to imprison the fairies. When the Winx freed the Earth Fairies from imprisonment, it was used as headquarters for the short lived revenge campaign against the humans. The royal palace is where the Fairy Queen lives. In the underground corridors there are the statues of all the previous Fairy Queens who once ruled the Earth Fairies. The palace itself looks halfway between a building and a tree, as it has gigantic roots at its base, and branches with lots of pink leaves. There are many menhirs on the island. It can be seen in flashbacks from the last Season 4 episode that the last fight between Morgana and the Wizards of the Black Circle happened on Tir Nan Og, before Morgana was sealed in her kingdom for good by the Wizards. In Winx Club In ancient times, Tir Nan Og was a magnificent place located between non-magical Earth and the Magic Dimension and the Fairies protected nature and spread its powers on Earth. Then the Wizards of the Black Circle developed a way of resisting to fairy magic and stealing their powers by plucking their wings. They started the Great Fairy Hunt and captured all the Earth Fairies, sealing them into their own kingdom of Tir Nan Og. As, one by one, all fairies of Earth were captured, the Wizards' power grew stronger and wars, intolerance, and all kinds of evil spread on Earth. Season 4 The Wizards tried to attack Bloom at Alfea, believing she was the last Fairy of Earth as she grew up in Gardenia, while she was in fact from Domino. Miss Faragonda then sent the Winx to Earth, with the mission of restoring magic on Earth and saving the last fairy of Earth, and the Earth Fairies as well. After the Winx gained the Believix powers, they began to make the humans believe in magic, weakening the Wizards and preparing Earth to welcome new Fairies, and they found the White Circle, the opposite of the Wizards' Black Circle. The island first appeared in a vision when the Winx used their Tracix wings in episode 16, but the Winx didn't go there until episode 17, when they went to free the Fairies of Earth. The island wasn't seen again until episode 24, when the Winx brought the Wizards of the Black Circle there for the trial. When Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger during the ceremony, as a sign of the capitulation and the submission of the Wizards to the justice of the Fairies, the Black Circle was destroyed and released dark energy which created a vortex in a large crack in the ground, which led to the Dark Abyss and would suck up all of the Earth Fairies, sealing them away for good and allowing them to take control of Earth. Luckily, the Earth fairies were all saved, and Nabu was able to close the chasm. Sadly, the dark magic had drained Nabu of all his energy, possibly resulting in him ending into a coma-like state (Morgana said that she would take care of him till he wakes up again). The Fairies of Tir Nan Og stopped trusting and being loyal to Morgana after this and started plotting against her and Nebula, blinded by her hunger for vengeance, overthrew Morgana, imprisoned her in a magical mirror and proclaimed herself as the new Queen of the Earth Fairies. She and Aisha, who joined her out of grief for Nabu, led the Warrior Fairies into the Omega Dimension to seek revenge from the Wizards who had fled there. At Tir Nan Og, the Winx and the Specialists had to fight the Warrior Fairies who had joined Nebula and were guarding the palace and finally found Morgana in the mirror. After revealing that Roxy was the only one who could free her since she was her daughter, Morgana, Roxy and the Winx went into the Omega Dimension and managed to convince all the Fairies to give up their revenge, except Nebula and Aisha. After failing to defeat the Wizards, Nebula and Aisha joined forces with The Winx and Roxy and finally defeated the Wizards. After this Morgana gave up her throne and decided to go live at Gardenia, with her family, for good. Morgana then named Nebula as the new Queen of Tir Nan Og after forgiving her and telling her that since she repented for her actions she was still on the side of good. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Castles Category:Winx Club locations Category:Schools